Fated Oneshots
by sciencefreak330
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles related to my story Fated, including deleted scenes. Rated K-T. Up: Katie finds out about our favorite clone.
1. Intro to Death

**Before I begin, I just want to take a minute to explain what this is. ****Fated Oneshots**** is simply a collection of oneshots and drabbles based on my story ****Fated****. Some are deleted scenes, others are just scenes from the points of view of various characters, etc. Most of this will be K+ to T, never anything above that. This won't be updated regularly or anything (not that ****Fated**** ever is, but w/e), it'll be updated whenever I feel like it. So, please enjoy. If you have any questions or requests, leave it in a review, thank you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is Katie, here to tell you that Kim does not own Danny Phantom. If she did, it would still be going, and I would be in it, but I wouldn't be Death, which, personally, I'm okay with. Until that day comes, she only owns my parents, my siblings, and me. **

Drabble: An Intro to Death

Katie POV

T for mild Language

No pairings

Timing: Before Ch.1, referred to in Ch. 7

Summary: Katie's story on how she found out she was one of the Fates.

An Intro to Death

Hi, I'm Katherine Marie Fenton. I am 15 years old and my current residence is in Cairo, Egypt. I have two doting parents and an annoying little brother and his fraternal twin sister. Oh, and did I mention that I am Death?

No, you read that correctly, I'm Death. You know, the Grim Reaper, the Rider of the Pale Horse, the Angel of Death. Yep I'm all of those. Yes, I know that Death has always been portrayed as a guy, which I am clearly not. Apparently, I am one of the legendary Fates, or as the Romans so affectionately called us, the Parcae, also known as the three creepy sisters that shared the eyeball in that stupid Disney movie (and no, we don't actually look like that).

Now I know you must be wondering how all of this happened. Well, I'm getting to that part, so wait a minute. It all started a couple of weeks ago, when it was announced that there was an asteroid on a direct collision course with Earth. After a few failed attempts at saving us, mainly from my Uncle Jack and my parent's largest benefactor, Vlad Masters (who decided the apocalypse was a great time to announce that he's a half ghost and to take over the world), the world had pretty much given up, as we had run out of options.

Then something unexpected happened. After Masters' attempt to save us failed, the famous Hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom, announced his ambitious plan to turn the world intangible. As it was our last hope, we all worked hard to make sure it was a success.

It was the day that the asteroid was to hit, the day Phantom's plan was to be enacted, that I received a visit from Clockwork, who claimed to have something important to tell me. I was confused, but I didn't protest him whisking me out of time for a while (it's useless to attempt to anyway). The good news is, the world wasn't going to end if the time stream remained intact. The bad news is it is up to me to make sure that this happens.

Okay, it's bad enough that I find out that I'm some genetic mutant when I'm twelve, now at fifteen I'm told that the fate of the world rests on my shoulders. Perfect. I mentioned this to Clockwork, with a few choice words added in, and was informed in his normal, cryptic manner that I was right, sort of.

My only job, according to him, was to make sure that Phantom doesn't die. I wondered why this was my responsibility, as it seemed really random to give this job to me, especially since it's really hard to kill a ghost. Clockwork, anticipating the question that was still being formed in my head, informed on why I am even being told any of this; he said quite clearly, and I quote, "You must do this because you are soon to become one of the ancient Fates. As such, it will be your first task as the infamous Morte to make sure everything goes as Time dictates."

Oh. Well, that is definitely a good reason for why it's my responsibility.

So, I carefully followed Clockwork's instructions. When Phantom entered the Ghost Zone and attempted to gather ghosts to help him, I secretly went around and invisibly, I used my influence as a Fate to remind them of their ends if they weren't to help him. Having visions of their impending doom forced upon them convinced the ghosts to accompany him. Once that was done, I even gave whatever energy I could spare to the effort needed to turn the world intangible.

When everything was said and done and I returned to school, I was convinced that this was all a dream, that this whole thing was a stress-induced hallucination. Barely an hour had passed since Clockwork contacted me in real world time, and not even two minutes since I left the North Pole thanks to the Time Master, so by the time I got back, everyone was gathered in the main auditorium watching the event on the big screen. I joined two of my close friends as we happily watched the world celebrate. As we watched, two things happened that convinced me that this wasn't a figment of my imagination. First, the piece of beef jerky some generous soul had shared in celebration turned to ash in my mouth. Then the camera focused in on Phantom as twin rings of light surrounded him, turning him into… my cousin, Danny. When I didn't wake up with a fright or faint, and instead said my cousin's name in confusion, everything clicked, and my brain finally registered the deluge of information I had received that day.

So, that is how I found out I was Death. Thanks to my cousin's hero complex and a morbid twist of fate (no pun intended), I found out that I was part of a long line of immortal Deaths. Go figure. Oh well, it could be worse. It could have been the apocalypse.

**Sorry, this was just a little oneshot that I wanted to write for a while now. I was stuck on chapter 20 of ****Fated****, so I wrote this to get the creative juices flowing. Speaking of which, hopefully I'll have a new chapter of ****Fated**** out this weekend.**


	2. The Epic Fail Chapter

**I had this sitting on my computer, so I decided to post it for anyone who is interested. This is the original first chapter to Fated. It's long, it's boring, but it has a little more pointless backround. Once again, this was meant to be a sort of prologue, but I kind of went a little overboard with this try, so I took it off the site, completely rewrote it, and posted the new, current Chapter 1. So I now give you the epic fail version of chapter 1.**

**Oh, and I am working on Chapter 20 of Fated! I've hit writer's block and I've been really busy lately (stupid college apps) so I'm sorry it's not up yet! I'll get it uo ASAP, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but it's Butch's idea, and Viacom's property, and I am not in any way connected to either (If I was there would have been a fourth season! And more Clockwork!).**

Deleted Scene: The Original Chapter One

Danny POV

DxS Pairing

Timing: Chapter 1 (duh!)

Summary: This is the original chapter one that was up before I took it down and rewrote it because, well, it sucked. Hence why it is called the "Epic Fail" chapter. Although, to be honest, that title really belongs to chapter 6. Oh well.

The Original Beginning

Wow, I can't believe this is happening to me. It's been a week since I saved the world and revealed myself and I still can't believe it. Everyone accepts me and I'm famous. That has got to be hardest thing to get used to. I can't even walk out of my house without getting mobbed by phangirls (yes, they actually call themselves that), especially Paulina! That girl's a monster! Thank God I have a girlfriend who'll kick her butt if she tried anything too desperate, like trying to pull my shirt off (again), or any other article of clothing, otherwise she would be so much worse.

Oh, did I mention I have a girlfriend now? It's Sam. Wait, no gasp of surprise? Was it really that obvious? Looking back on it, I guess it was. Now all those cryptic comments Tuck made make sense. Wow, I really was clueless. Anyway, I finally asked Sam to be my girlfriend today. We were watching the grand ceremony for the reveal of my statue from under the big tree on the hill across form city hall, far from the crowds. It was such a private and secluded spot that I felt confident enough to tell her how I felt and to give her the ring. Then we went flying, which was the most magical part of the day. The wind blowing through our hair, the colorful light from the dying rays of sun reflecting in her amethyst eyes, everything about that fly, was just so magical. We were out for three hours, but it felt like a lifetime. I just got home about two seconds ago.

There's Mom, Dad, and Jazz jabbering away downstairs. They must just be getting home, too. Time to go downstairs and let them know I'm home.

"Danny!" my sister screamed as she pulled me into the tightest hug she could muster. In case you couldn't tell she was very excited. "I can't believe you have a statue in every world capitol, that's amazing! Congratulations, little bro!"

"Oh, sweetie, your father and are just so proud of you!" My mother gave me a look so filled with love and happiness I couldn't help nut give her a big smile. "My baby boy saved the world! I can't believe it." She gave me a quick, tight hug. "But I can't help but wonder, why didn't you tell us you were Phantom?"

"Yeah, Danny," Dad added, "we wouldn't have tried to tear you apart molecule by molecule if we would have known."

I knew that this question would eventually come up, but now that it did, I didn't know what to say. I don't know how, but I found my voice soon and answered with the first thing that came to mind – the truth. "I almost did, a couple of times, but every time I started to say something you two would say something about destroying ghosts, especially Phantom, so I got discouraged. I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me or that you would try to do some crazed experiments on me."

Much to my surprise, Mom answered almost immediately. "Ah, should have known. Aw, sweetie we're sorry we made you feel that way. You are our son, and we will love you no matter what." We smiled at each other as she pulled me into a small hug.

I was afraid it was about to become too emotional when Dad, thankfully, changed the subject. "So, Danny, why weren't you and Sam at the ceremony? Were you two lovebirds off being romantic somewhere?"

Mom rolled her eyes and playfully chided him for the thousandth time. "Jack, don't tease them. Danny has told us enough times that they're just friends."

Instead of my usual refrain of "We're not lovebirds!" I sat just stood there silently shuffling my feet and blushing just a little bit out of shyness. I had forgotten that I would have to tell them at some point. I was about to sneak upstairs before I had to answer him when, unfortunately, my sister noticed my silence.

"Wait, no usual refrain of 'We're not lovebirds!'? No insisting that you two are 'just friends'? Oh my God, did you finally tell her?"

My silence and the deep shade of pinkish-red my face was becoming answered her question for her.

"Oh my God you did! Mom, Dad, he told her! Danny, I am so proud of you! So what did she say? What did you say? Did you kiss? What happened!"

Once she said this I saw the pleased, knowing look on my parent's faces. So, before I can further embarrass myself I quickly said, "I'm going upstairs," and bolted up to my room, locking the door behind me. I know I'm going to have to face them eventually, but that can wait until tomorrow, or next week, or even never. I'm in no rush.

The next day

I woke bright and early for my first day back to school. I wanted to be on time for once because this was my first day back since I revealed myself, and I was kind of nervous. So I got up, did my morning routine and, in order to avoid my parents for fear that I might have to answer awkward questions about last night, I simply yelled downstairs "I'm going to school!" and flew out of my window.

First, I headed over to my girlfriend's house. It feels so good to finally be able to say that. When I arrived she had just finished getting dressed. "Good morning!" I said happily as I phased through the window, "So, are you ready to go?"

"Hey, Danny, good morning to you to." She kissed me lightly on the lips. I should have admitted my feelings a long time ago. She grabbed her bookbag and turned to me. "Okay, let's go." With that I picked her up and we flew towards Tucker's house. "So, how are we going to tell him?" she asked anxiously.

I was excited to see my friend but as for telling him what had happened, that I could wait for. After all the years of teasing and hinting it finally happened, and he was not going to let me live it down. I did not want to be there when he found out. But it had to happen eventually. "I don't know. I guess we should just say it point blank and get it over with."

"You know he's never going to let us live this down, right?" Sam said with a nervous laugh.

"My thoughts exactly."

Soon we landed in front of Tucker's house. "Okay, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, now let's get this over with"

As we walked in, Tucker was speaking to someone on the phone in a very official tone, "No, I will not give them a permit for an anti-ghost demonstration! I don't care if they donate all the money in the world they're still not getting that permit! Look, we'll discuss this later." He angrily hung up the cell phone and muttered a few choice words under his breath before he turned around to see us. "Oh my God! I didn't see you come in! I missed you two so much!" He pulled us into a big hug. Good, old Tucker, he was always happy to see us.

"Come on Tucker, it's only been three days since you became mayor!" Sam was almost laughing out of pure joy as she said that, because we missed him, too.

"Yeah, Tuck. We missed you, too, but let us breathe!" Once I said this he let us go, but you can still tell that he was overjoyed.

"Okay, I'm going to grab my bag, and then we'll head to school." He headed upstairs to his room to find his bag. Even though Tucker was the mayor, he decided that he still needed to go to school. As for how Tucker became mayor, no one is exactly sure what happened. With Vlad gone, we needed a new mayor, so I jokingly nominated him anonymously. Well, when elections came around he won in a landslide against our previous mayor, much to everyone's surprise. How, nobody knows, but it happened and he became the "World's Youngest Mayor" according to the World Records Book.

Soon Tucker came down the stairs with his bag in tow, ready for a new day. Both Sam and I knew what was coming. "Now?" I asked.

"Now," Sam responded, "before I change my mind."

"Tucker, we need to talk." I was very nervous and as soon as I said that Tucker was, too.

"W-what's up?"

"Well, you see, Sam and I have been talking lately and…"

"Danny, Sam, I'm sorry!" Tucker shouted.

I wasn't expecting this and neither was Sam so our reaction was simple.

"Huh?"

"I know I should have made more time to spend with you guys but I was so busy and I thought you guys would understand! I promise I'll never do that again, just, please, don't give up on me!"

Sam and I started cracking up. That was definitely not what we were expecting. "Tucker," Sam said after calming down a bit, "while that's sweet and everything, we weren't going to say anything like that. Trust me we, especially Danny, know that you aren't ditching us, we understand."

"Yeah Tuck," I said with a slight laugh, "we wouldn't stop being friends for something like that. I know that you would rather hang out with us."

"Thanks you guys. But, then what were you going to say?"

"Oh nothing just SamandIaredating. You're ready? Great let's go!" I said this all very fast, hoping he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"You and Sam are going out! I knew it! I always knew you two lovebirds would get together! I'm so happy for you!"

Tucker went on this vein for most of the walk to school until, finally, Sam threatened to kick him in a very uncomfortable place. The rest of our walk we talked about everything that's been going on lately. It was like nothing had changed, except that Sam and I were holding hands and Tucker kept on shooting us happy, "I always knew it" looks.

When we finally reached school, it was a madhouse. I don't know which set of applause was louder, the one when we first walked in or the one when Tucker screamed "Come on everybody, let the man and his girlfriend through!" and everybody realized he was talking about Sam and me. Yes, both Sam and I plan on killing him for that later. Then Dash apologized for all the beatings he's giving me and offered to be my "body guard". I'm not sure if that's because he respects me now or because he realizes that I have had the power to kill him for the past year and a half. Or both. Probably both. I said no for obvious reasons. He made my life a living hell at school since the sixth grade, why would I trust him with my life? The rest of the morning was normal, except for one thing. Lancer offered to let me start with a completely clean slate because now he knew that I had a legitimate excuse for my behavior. That was one offer that I would be an idiot to pass up, so I took it with a guarantee that I would try harder.

Finally it was lunchtime. Tucker got his usual of every meat item they had, Sam had her lunch she brought from home, and I had a sloppy joe and chocolate cake. I was just about dig into my cake when Valerie starting walking toward our table. I was surprised because she has been avoiding me since she found out about my other self.

"Danny," she began nervously, "can I talk to you, alone? Please?" Sam gave me a curt nod as her okay, and I followed Valerie out into the hallway.

"So I heard you and Sam started going out. Congratulations."

"Thanks." By now I had figured out that she wasn't going to attack me. It looked like she just wanted some sort of explanation. So I took a deep breath and started my defense. "Look, I never tried to hurt you. The dog wasn't mine; I was trying to get it back where it belonged when it destroyed your Dad's lab. When I destroyed your suit, I knew you weren't in there; that's why I didn't hold back. All those times we fought, I did only what I needed to do in self-defense and never more. I know that you probably don't trust me, but I really am one of the good guys and I never tried to hurt you or anyone else."

When I finished, I saw that she was crying. "I think I know that now. It's just, I really liked you and now I'm confused because I like you, but I still hate you, but now I don't really hate you because now I know that you have been telling the truth the whole time. I don't know what to do and… I'm sorry I brought you here. This was a mistake." She started running down the hallway when I called to her.

"Val, wait! It's alright. I don't hate you or anything, I never have. How about you come over to my house tomorrow and I'll tell you everything."

"Everything? You mean, like how you got your powers?"

"Everything," I assured her. "Then, maybe, we can be friends."

For the first time in months, a smile appeared on her face. "Friends. I think I'll like that. Now you better get back to Sam before she thinks I tried stealing you. And I'm sorry for not believing you and trying to kill you. Especially for trying to kill you."

"Apology accepted. I'll see you tomorrow at 3:30 at my house."

I went back and told Sam and Tucker everything that happened. Surprisingly, they were okay with it. They weren't thrilled about it, but they accepted it. The rest of the day was uneventful so, after Sam and I finished kicking Tucker's butt to kingdom come for proclaiming our relationship status to the entire school, all three of us went back to my house to watch movies since we didn't have a lot of homework. I went upstairs to check my email before we watched the movie to see if I got anything important.

I was just about to log off when I saw an all too familiar email address in my inbox. It was from my cousin Katie. I was really excited because I haven't heard from her since the Disasteroid incident. I eagerly clicked it open to read it:

Hey cuz!

_How's it going? Well, I guess it can't be going that bad since you're a World Hero now! I can't believe it! We are going to have a nice, long conversation about this soon. Seriously, I want to hear _everything_._

_I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in like, three weeks, but we've been so busy lately! First, with the whole "asteroid destroying the world" thing and now all the packing, it's been really hectic around here. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we're moving! Guess where? I'll give you a hint: I lived there until I was 10. That's right, we're moving back to Amity Park! We're even moving back into our old house! Our tenants decided to move to the countryside where it was more peaceful, so we're going to live next door to each other again, isn't that great! We're moving back right before Christmas Break, and I'll be going to Casper High with you starting second semester. I' m so excited! I can't wait to see everybody again!_

_Oh, that's Dad, he needs help moving a box. No offence, but what's the point of having a little brother if he won't help with the heavy lifting? Anyway, I'm sure Uncle Jack will tell you everything soon. See you in a few weeks! Oh, and say hi to Tuck, Sam, Jazz and Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie for me!_

_-Katie _; p

I reread the letter twice because I couldn't believe it. After five years Katie was moving back! Sure, she visited a lot, but I haven't seen her since I got my powers. I can't wait to see her again! I printed out a copy of the email and went flying (not literally, people) down the stairs. "You guys," I shouted, "You'll never believe what I just found out! …"

* * *

**That was the epic fail version of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! A new chapter for Fated is coming, I promise!**

**~sciencefreak330**


	3. You Have a What?

**This is a short scene that I would have loved to put somewhere, but never found out how.**

Oneshot/Drabble: You Have a What?

K+

No pairings

Timing: Some point after chapter 14

Summary: Katie finds out about Danielle.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny. I do not own Danny. I do not own Danny. I may have him tied up and trapped in my closet, but he is the property of Butch Hartman, Viacom, and Nickelodian.**

* * *

"You have a what?" Katie looked at her cousin as if he were insane.

"I have a clone," Danny answered completely seriously.

"A clone," she repeated skeptically.

"Um, a girl clone, to be exact." Danny started to rub the back of his neck, one of his oldest nervous habits. He was beginning to think that telling Katie this was a bad idea.

Then again, he thought she already knew because of Clockwork, that's why he asked her for advice on what to do should Danielle come to visit. Little did he know that Katie was actually told very little about the events of the past few years, and had no idea what he was talking about, which brought him to the position he is in now.

"A _girl_ clone? Is that even scientifically possible?" Katie was still not convinced, and this was starting to get way too science fiction like for her.

"Katie, I'm half dead, and you're Death, do we really want to go into the 'scientifically possible' argument?" Danny responded with a slight laugh in voice.

"I guess you're right." Finally, Katie had relented. "So, why, exactly, do you have a clone?"

Danny tensed up slightly at Katie's question. He didn't like to talking about Danielle's origin, but it was a valid question.

"Uh, funny story, you see…"

* * *

"How come you never told me Vlad created a clone of my cousin?" Katie barged into Clockwork's lair, impatient for answers.

"You might try knocking next time Katherine. I've heard that it is the polite thing to do." The old ghost calmly turned to face the fuming girl, who was not at all satisfied with his answer.

"You knew I was coming, so it was unnecessary. Now can you please answer the question." Katie was growing more irritable with each passing second she had to spend in the time ghost's lair.

"It was irrelevant; besides, it's far more entertaining to watch your face when you find out." The toddler in front of Katie smiled in sadistic pleasure of Katie's annoyance.

"I hate you," Katie said acidly as the now middle-aged time ghost continued laugh lightly.


End file.
